scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Theater Fear Fest
''Theater Fear Fest ''is the tenth episode of the first season of Unmask Them, Scooby Doo!. Premise When the gang goes to a theater to see a movie from Fred's favorite movie series, a cartoon mascot comes to life to ruin the premier showing! Plot A girl is sitting in a theater concession stand booth. She sighs in boredom as a boy comes up to her. "Hey Mel. How is work so far?" the boy asks. "Terrible. I already had to clean up five kids who decided to vomit today," Mel says disgruntled. "Wow, that's a record!" the boy says. "So what brings you here Tyrone?" Mel asks the boy. "Not much, just bored. I am going to go see the brand new Ascots Vs. Mystery," Tyrone explains. "Really? What are you, some ascot obsessed mystery solving guy who travels in a band with a know it all, a glutton, a maniac, and a great dane?" Mel asks. "Um no, no I am not," Tyrone replies. Suddenly somebody screams and runs out into the theater hall. "Ma'am! Are you ok?" Mel asks. "No! That movie was terrible!" the woman replies. Tyrone and Mel sigh in relief. "Also Harry Hyena is terrorizing the Theater where Ascots Vs. Mystery is playing," the woman says without a care. Tyrone and Mel look at each other with worry. It then cuts to them opening the theater door. "Um hello? Any cartoon hyenas here?" Tyrone asked with a small crack in his voice. Suddenly something chuckles as Tyrone whimpers. "I think there is someone here," Mel says as they look at the screen. The screen has various scratch marks and there is popcorn amongst other movie foods scattered across the floor. "I don't know what happened Tyrone, maybe you should come back another day," Mel says. "Yeah, you know movie fans, they just come here to be messy slobs and ruin the the-" Tyrone speaks as a sudden shadow jumps down. The shadow color comes into light as it starts to come near the two. It is a black and white hyena in vintage cartoon apparel, with a beret. It smiles wide as Mel and Tyrone scream. "It's Harry! He's real!" Tyrone screams. "No, he's just a cartoon. Of course he's real!" Mel yells back. Harry then chuckles as he runs at the two with his fist in the air. --- The gang are driving through a small city midday. Daphne is wearing a beret and has an old fashioned camera. "Fred, I still don't think we should go to the movie theater, I mean, I prefer going to that science museum," Velma says. "I have to agree with you Velma. I mean, those movies are no where as good as my movies!" Daphne exclaims. "But I have to see Ascots Vs. Mystery 8: Mystery of the Invisible Giant! And since when did you make movies?" Fred asks Daphne. "Since now! I decided to do a documentary of Mystery Solving. And the movie starts, now" Daphne yells. "Like, why do we have to be in a movie? Our lives aren't that exciting," Shaggy states. "Yeah, it isn't like anybody wants to see an entire documentary, show, or even movie about a gang of mystery solvers with a talking great dane who constantly get attacked by monsters almost way too ironically and have epic chase scenes with some pretty chill music, ending with the gang finally unmasking the culprit who wants to make a quick buck by scaring a few people away," Scooby says in a serious tone. The gang looks at him with their eyes wide open. "I'm just speaking the truth!" Scooby says. "I'll give you guys a half eaten ham sandwich if you are in the movie," Daphne says. "Deal!" Shaggy says. "You had me at Ham!" Scooby says with joy. "Well, you guys can start your movie later, I have to go watch the movie," Fred says as he parks in front of the theater. --- The gang are walking up to the ticket booth. A teenage boy is sitting in the booth. "Hello there and welcome to The Brandon Family Movie Theater. What movie would you like a ticket for?" the bored teen asks. "Wait, they have the new Kitty Kat Cutie! I thought that was coming out next year!" Velma exclaims. Fred looks at Velma in surprise. Velma blushes in embarrassment as she stutters. "Um, I uh mean my niece loves that movie ha-ha she wanted to see it. Maybe I should watch it to tell her what happens," Velma lies. "You don't have a niece though Velma. I thought you were the oldest anywa-" Shaggy is interrupted when Velma jabs him in the stomach. "Shut up!" Velma whisper-yells in Shaggy's ear. "Like ow, sorry," Shaggy's voice cracks. "I don't think we should go to the theater, we must make our own movie to trump the rest!" Daphne announces. "Yeah, we must protest!" Scooby agrees. "I guess as long as we get to go to that crepe place down the street," Shaggy says as the camera pans to a crepe shop, playing angelic choir to accompany the beautiful display of chocolate and strawberry crepes. "Sure, anything for my stars!" Daphne says. "Well, ticket boy-" Fred says. "Edward," the teen says. "-Edward, can we have a ticket for Ascots Vs. Mystery 8 and.. Kitty Kat Cute 5?" Fred asks. "Sure, that will be 14 dollars," Edward gestures for money. Fred hands him the money and they walk into the theater while Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby walk to the crepe shop. --- Daphne opens the door of the crepe shop as Scooby and Shaggy rush in. They stand in line with a huge smile on their faces. "Like, what should we get?" Shaggy asks. "Everything, I mean, stars need a lot of crepe to make them camera ready," Scooby glances at Daphne with a grin. "Yeah, we can't perform without a lot of crepes," Shaggy says. A girl walks up to the counter with a white apron. She has her hair tied into a bun and wears glasses. "Hello boys. What can I get you?" she asks. "One of each flavor!" Scooby says. "Sweet and savory?" she asks. "Yep!" Shaggy says. "Wait what? That's so much!" Daphne says. "Well you wouldn't want your stars to act badly, would you?" Scooby says. "Um, no! No, how much will that be?" Daphne asks. "108 dollars," the girl says. Daphne sighs as she looks at Shaggy and Scooby who grin as they nod their heads at her. She hands over the money in anger. "That was supposed to be for the Pelicans! Never mind I guess," Daphne says as a Pelican glares at her from outside the store. "Wait, have you guys heard about what was happening at that theater?" the girl asks. "What do you mean?" Daphne asks. "A cartoon character named Harry Hyena is terrorizing it! They have been losing business since then. I guess I can't complain though, business has been amazing lately!" the girl says with glee. "Fantastic! This is the best place to start my film!" Daphne says as she pulls a camera out. "What film?" the girl asks. "You'll see!" Daphne says. Daphne puts the camera in front of her. "Were starting now?" Shaggy asks. Daphne nods as Shaggy and Scooby sigh. "Mysteries With a Dog Episode 1. Hyena Terror! Locals of some town we are in have been attacked in a movie theater. Eyewitness... Girl? What's your name?" Daphne asks. "Can it be Samantha? Samantha is a cool name," she says. "No, your real name!" Daphne says. "Fine, it's Violet," she says. "Violet says that Harry Hyena is attacking the theater? Why do you think it is happening?" Daphne asks her. "I don't know. I mean, I'm just a crepe shop owner," Violet replies. "Oh, well, we will come back later! Roll the ads!" Daphne commands. --- Velma and Fred are in the movie theater hall by the concession stand. "Wow Fred, I can't I get to see Kitty Kat Cutie! For my niece of course," Velma stutters. "Yeah, but at least there isn't any mystery to interrupt me watching Ascots Vs. Mystery 8!" Fred says in a heroic voice. "Well, we should start going to are movies I guess, to my favorit- I MEAN! My niece's favorite movie!" Velma lies again. "Ok, well you go do that while I watch my heroes on the big screen!" Fred says. --- Velma walks into the theater where a ton of children are waiting for the movie to start. "Please put your phones away. It would be nice of you. That means you too Doug! You don't get special privileges!" the movie ad yells. "Sorry," the man mumbles. Velma sits down as she hears a chuckle. "Wow, I didn't expect the movie to sounds so creepy," Velma says to herself. The chuckle gets louder as the movie stops. Harry jumps down in front of Velma and yells at her. "I can't even watch a movie without a mystery!" Velma yells at the monster. The monster chuckles and chases her out of the theater as people scream in the theater. Velma then runs out and is chased by the monster. She then hides in a ticket booth as the monster closes in. When Harry gets close, Velma pops up dressed like a ticket-girl. "Hey, where's your ticket?" Velma asks the hyena. Harry shrugs after he searches in his pocket without any sign of a ticket. "If I catch you in the theater again, you'll be banned from here!" she threatens. Harry then walks off with a frown on his face. When he turns around, Velma is missing. He then yells in anger. --- Fred is sitting in the theater watching Ascots Vs. Mystery. Three guys and a girl all wearing the same outfit as Fred are standing around nothing. "And the Invisible Giant is actually-" the boy with the yellow ascot starts. "Creepy Cal!" the rest of them yell. "And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling middle aged people!" Cal says. Velma runs into the theater and sits by Fred. "Fred! Monster! Mystery! Help! Need! Now!" Velma yells. "Shh! I am watching the end! Wait, a mystery? Seems like a job for Orange Ascot!" Fred says heroically. "Yes let's go! Wait, Orange Ascot?" Velma questions. "It's my code name. It's a thing now. I am no longer Fred, but Orange Ascot!" Fred announces. "Well, okay then. Let's just get this mystery solved," Velma says. "Wait what is this mystery even?" Fred asks. "Oh, a cartoon Hyena attacked the theater. It was terrifying and aren't you supposed to be on top of the mystery?" Velma asks. "Oh no! I am already failing! Keep it together Orange Ascot!" Fred tells himself. Velma looks at him with worry. "This is going to be a weird mystery," Velma says as Fred is looking at his hands with disappointment. --- Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne are walking out of the crepe shop. "Ok, now we are off to find the monster and a clue! Our heroes Shaggy and Scooby will unmask Harry! Right?" Daphne asks. "Yup! After some Ice Cream of course!" Shaggy asks. "Yeah, otherwise we won't do any mystery solving!" Scooby agrees. Suddenly Harry jumps down behind Scooby & Shaggy. "Reporter Daphne here! Tell me Harry, what is your motive?" Daphne asks the hyena. Scooby and Shaggy whimper as they look behind them. The hyena chuckles as Shaggy and Scooby scream. "This is what we call a chase scene! Jump into Shaggy's arms Scooby!" Daphne demands. "Like, whatever you say!" Scooby yells as he jumps into Shaggy's arms. Chase Scene Starts Shaggy and Scooby run off into the theater. Harry chases them into the concession stand. Shaggy and Scooby pops up dressed as theater workers as Harry comes up. Harry points to the popcorn and Shaggy nods. Shaggy then turns on the popcorn machine which makes so much popcorn it explodes and hits Harry. The two run off as Harry jumps out of the popcorn pile in anger and runs off. Daphne is chasing after Harry with a camera. Harry breaks the camera, resulting in Daphne pulling out a spare. He breaks the spare only for Daphne to pull out another spare. Harry runs off into the theater as Daphne smiles. Velma and Fred are in the theater. Harry runs in as he attempts to hit them in a whack-a-mole way. Daphne appears as well as Shaggy and Scooby. At the end Harry hits a rock that Scooby holds up and yells in pain as he runs off. Chase Scene ends. --- The gang are sitting in the theater hall. Shaggy and Scooby are eating the popcorn they hit Harry with. "I barely learned about the mystery and still we have no clues," Fred complains. Shaggy suddenly looks surprised. "What is it Shaggy?" Velma asks. "Shaggy?! Are you ok? Don't die on me!" Scooby says sadly. "Like I'm fine! I just tasted something weird in the popcorn," Shaggy says. "Wait, can I see that?" Velma asks. "Action! Velma finds a clue, our first clue is- what is it?" Daphne asks. "It seems to be some kind of chocolate sauce," Velma explains. "Hey, you guys didn't pay to be here!" Edward yells at Shaggy, Daphne, and Scooby. "We are protesters! Your movies suck!" Scooby yells. "Scoob, stop it!" Shaggy yells. "Well, I'll let you stay if you get me one of those chocolate crepes!" Edward says. "Fine, here is 4.50. That is the cost," Daphne sighs as she hands him the money. "Thanks, suckers," Edward snickers as he runs off. "Well, I guess that is one suspect," Velma says. "And Violet! She makes the crepes," Shaggy explains. "I think we solved the mystery!" Velma says. "Ok, Shaggy, Scooby, you are the bait!" Fred says. "Like, no way! Unless we get some nachos!" Shaggy says. "Yeah! Without nachos, we are nacho bait!" Scooby states. "Ugh, the things I have to do to make a movie," Daphne says. --- Shaggy and Scooby are playing with a claw machine. "Like, I hope that no hyenas try to break this claw machine while we are playing!" Shaggy says. "Yeah, it isn't like a ghostly hyena is haunting the theater," Scooby says obliviously. Suddenly a chuckle is heard as a shadow dashes behind the two. "Like, no hyenas here!" Shaggy says. Harry then jumps onto the claw machine. "Now!" Fred shouts. Scooby presses the button on the claw machine and a roll of film is wrapped around Harry. Harry then is pulled into the claw machine, being trapped. "Great work guys! Now we just have to unmask Harry. --- The gang are standing in front of the theater with Harry still tied up. Two policemen are standing next to them. "So who is the culprit Ms. Dinkley?" Daphne asks in a professional voice. "Well, Harry is actually-" Velma pauses. "Edward?!" everyone but Fred says. "Well, Harry is Edward, who is actually-" Fred pauses. "Yellow Ascot!" Fred yells. "Wait what?!" Velma asks confused. "Well, as I say, expect he unexpected!" Fred says. "You never say that," Scooby says. "Quiet Scooby," Fred says. "Why though?" Velma asks. "His movie had terrible reviews! He also copied my style so I had to make sure he went down for that!" Fred says. "And I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you ascot wearing mystery solver!" Yellow Ascot says. "None of the made sense," Velma says stunned. "And that is episode one of Mysteries With a Dog. Annnnnnd cut!" Daphne yells as the screen turns black. Writer's Note Hope you liked the episode! It is one of my favorites. Locations *The Crepe Shop *The Brandon Family Movie Theater Suspects Culprits Notes/Triva * Daphneism: Making a Movie * The city is based on a city near where ElChupacabraoftheSnow lives. Home Media Category:Unmask Them, Scooby Doo! Category:ElChupacabraoftheSnow's Stuff Category:Episodes